fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water
Fatal Frame V, known as Zero: Nuregarasu no Miko in Japan, is the working title for the upcoming sequel in the Fatal Frame series. The game was announced in April 2014 and is being co-developed by Tecmo Koei and Nintendo SPD Group No. 4 for the Wii U. It will be published by Nintendo and will be released on September 27, 2014 in Japan. Until now, it has not been confirmed if the game will have a north american and/or an european release or not. Overview In April of 2014, it was revealed through the Japanese magazine Famitsu that Koei Tecmo and Nintendo were partnering again to develop a Wii U entry in the Fatal Frame series. Shigeru Miyamoto from Nintendo introduced the game at a special live-streamed event in July 2014. The game focuses heavily on water and takes place in Hikamiyama, also known as the Mountain of Death, inspired by the fabled Aokigahara forest (also called the Suicide Forest) where many people go to commit suicide. The areas in the game are very open and the largest in the series. Players will use the Wii U GamePad as the Camera Obscura to capture ghosts. Story The main character, Yuuri Kozukata, is able to see the history of objects she touches and brings people back from the spirit world. She is looking for someone who went missing in the mountains. Gameplay As many speculated since the Wii U's reveal, the game will utilize the Wii U GamePad's gyro-sensor to let it act as a real world analog to the Camera Obscura that the player can move around to capture ghosts in the game. New to the series is a sprint-feature that should speed up the character movement when necessary as the slow walk-speed was often criticized in the previous games. English Title The current common translation of the subtitle is The Black Haired Shrine Maiden or The Raven Haired Shrine Maiden but a more literal translation is The Wet Crow Shrine Maiden, likely referring to the game's antagonistic main ghost. The word Miko can also be interpreted as priestess. No officially localized name has been announced. The mix-up in title translations comes from the word 濡鴉 (Nuregarasu.) While the 2 kanji used to make the word is "wet" and "crow/raven," it is not calling the Shrine Maiden a "wet crow" or "raven-haired girl." Nuregarasu is actually a word used to describe "beautiful" and "healthy" female black hair that has a slight blue, green and/or violet color infused in it's shine, much like crow/raven's feathers do when they are wet, hence the "wet crow." Other words to describe the same color infused black in Japanese are:' '烏羽色 (Karasubairo, Lit. Crow wing color), 濡れ羽色 (Nurebairo, Lit. Wet wing Color), and 烏の濡れ羽色 (Karasu no nurebairo, Lit. Wet crow wing color.) The closest translation out of the few titles going around would be the "Black Haired," as there is not a word to match the meaning for the original Japanese. Media Tie-Ins Along with the game, multiple multimedia franchise tie-ins were announced such as a Japanese movie, a novel, a manga as well as a Hollywood movie adaptation. Most of these were detailed and revealed along with the game during a dedicated Fatal Frame event on July 17, 2014. Gallery FFV Image 1.jpg FFV Image 2.jpg FFV Image 3.jpg FFV Image 4.jpg FFV Image 5.jpg FFV Image 6.jpg FFV Image 7.jpg FFV Image 8.jpg FFV Image 9.jpg FFV Image 11.jpg FFV Image 12.jpg FFV Image 13.jpg FFV Image 14.jpg FFV Image.png|Yuuri Kozukata FFV Main Character Teaser Image.jpg Videos File:Fatal Frame Wii U -- Trailer Sources *Giant Bomb Category:Games Category:Main Series